


Snuffles

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: The Thompsons Fall into Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is hurt in the beginning, Bella is mom, Clara is best friend, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I love him, I'll add more tags along the way, Lynette is a oblivious teenager, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, at all, for everything, i write too much unimportant stuff, lewis doesn't like sweets, lewis is my son, she can't read the signs even if they were right in front of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: Lynette and her two siblings, Bella and Lewis, are visiting their uncle's home when suddenly, they fall, literally, into the wizarding world of Harry Potter.Btw this takes place during Harry's third year.





	1. The Oil Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So...this is my first fanfic I have ever posted, and I hope it isn't super bad for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

   Every summer, students receive letters from Hogwarts, and like every summer, students and their families go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies they will need at Hogwarts. As the day comes to night, the shopkeepers close their stores leaving the friendly alley dark and cold. No one is out in the night except for a certain shaggy black dog that prowls the empty alley in search for food that may have fallen by accident. Unbeknownst to the dog that in a few days, fate will change his story.

* * *

   "Lynette Thompson! If you don't come down here right now I'll-"

   "I'm here!" A loud thump is heard on the hard wooden floor. Causing all eyes to move to a fourteen year old girl with messy light brown hair and brown eyes.

   "Sorry Mom, couldn't find my purse," pants the girl.

   Said mother huffs but a ghost of a smile can be seen on her face. Sitting on the couch another girl with dark long hair rolls her eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her.

   "Well, since we're all here," the mother looks at the dark haired girl, "Bella, will you have the pleasure of driving us to Uncle Darnie's house?"

  
   The dark haired girl, Bella, grins with a excited look in her eye.

  
   "Of course, the pleasure is all mine."

  
   "Wait, Mom. Where's Lewis?" Lynette asks looking around the living room.

   Lewis, who just happens to be the suspicious mop of curly brown hair boy creeping up behind her looking as if he were an animal about to pounce on his prey. As he crept closer, Lynette became aware of the heavy breathing and squeaky steps approaching from behind. Unfortunately for the boy, she moved in the nick of time causing him to stumble and fall clumsily on the carpet floor with a thump. Everyone tried to contain their laughter but failed. Lynette was the first to break. Lewis just glares at his sister who has tears in her eyes from the laughing.

   "Lyn!" The boy whines, "why must you be so mean to me."

   "I'm sorry!" She croaks between laughs. "It's just that...you've got to try...a little harder...than that." The boy pouts as she continues to chuckle at the boys misfortune. The mother lets out a giggle but calms herself down. She is the adult after all.

   "Alright let's head to the car. Bella's dying to drive anyway."

   The three kids two teens plus and kid load up in the car and start their journey to their uncle's home

* * *

     _Maybe just this once I could see him_ , the pale man thought as he apparated to a quiet neighborhood. With the houses looking the same, he had some difficulty finding the one he wanted. The man new that he was still being hunted, so to be safe, he uttered a spell making him transform into a big, frail, shaggy dog. In the end, he didn't find the house, but he found who he looking for.

   Across the street was a boy who was tall for his age. He had dark messy hair, vibrant green eyes that were covered by thick round glasses. The man chuckled but since he was a dog at the moment, it came out as some kind of gurgle. _He looks so much like his father…besides the eyes, of course._

   Wanting to get a closer look at him, he takes another step closer but breaks a branch. Being the frail dog he is, his paw screams in pain causing him to growl. The boy, hearing the growl, looks around to see a big black dog growling with its teeth bared. In fear he reaches for his wand making light emit from it. Out of nowhere, a blue double decker bus appears in front of the boy. The dog takes this as his escape and scampers away. I messed up. I messed it all up didn't I?

* * *

   "Ah, Natsy came to visit me? Aw, your too kind dear sister." The rosy man cooed as the family of four entered the home. The mother pouts when she hears her dear brother call her by that nickname.

   "I told you, Darnis, not to call me by that name," She huffs but Darnis only smiles when he knows that he got her annoyed. Such is the price for having siblings.

   "And I told you, Natalie, to call me Darnie. Darnis is too fancy. Poshy, posh." Lewis and Lynette laugh at their uncle as he imitates a terrible British accent while complaining about his own name. Bella just smirks rolls her eyes.

   "So do you kids want see what your dear old Uncle Darnie found and bought online?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his dark brown orbs. All three nod enthusiastically knowing that whatever he found has got to be good.

   Anyone who knows Darnis Welfether has learned that he loves to buy ancient and mysterious things at antique and online stores. You could say that his house is basically a museum just waiting to be found out.

   The kids follow their uncle up the stairs passing by objects that they've seen millions of times and mythical stories that they practically know by heart. When they reach the end of the stairway, Uncle Darnie opens a door that the kids know they haven't seen the inside to. Bodies filled with excitement, they follow their uncle into the new room.

   Inside were of course new items gleaming in the colorful sunlight brought by the lovely stained glass window of a mermaid. Darnie smirks when he sees his nieces' and nephew's reactions to all the objects in the room. This was his favorite part when the kids and his sister come over. To see the looks of awe and curiosity of the old antiques, and how their eyes light up when he explains a brief history on all of it only making them love the antiques more. Yes, though he will never admit it out loud, seeing that look on their faces only inspires him to buy more, to see those expressions, and know that his hobby/job is the cause of their excitement to come. Well, besides seeing him of course.

   "Hey, Uncle Darnie?" Lynette asks snapping the uncle out of his mushy, gushy thoughts.

   "What is it Lynie dear?" He says flashing his business smile to her.

   "Well I was just wondering what this painting supposed to be?"

   Darnie looks over to the direction she's pointing at. It was the portrait at the far end of the room. It was a very odd one he will admit. The canvas is split into three different landscapes; one showed a red and black train on a bridge leading to a castle of some sort, the next one showed a little village at the beginning of fall. The village itself was odd, for it had hog statues at the gate and at one of the gates it had a black smudge, and the third picture showed a dark forest that contained centaurs, unicorns, and giant spiders. Just looking at their skinny, hairy legs made the kids shiver. They never were a big fan of spiders.

   "Ah. That...yes...that is one peculiar painting that even I don't know much about. But, I was given its title." When he said this the trio perked up hoping that the title could give the three a clue to whatever this portrait could be.

  "The title, too, is odd, but hey it's not my job to criticize." He laughs at himself only to find out that he's the only one laughing. He coughs nervously and rubs his hands together.

   "Anyway the painting's called Black's Home. Weird title I know."

   The trio hung their heads knowing that the title is a useless source to find the painting's meaning.

   "Welp, I can smell your mother's cooking,” Uncle Darnis straightens up looking at the kids.

   “So…how about we go downstairs and enjoy her delicious home cooked food, eh?" He asks.

   Unable to resist their mom's cooking power, they race down to the kitchen leaving their uncle alone with the odd painting.

* * *

   A shaggy black dog wanders around a field in who knows where. At least he could find food faster here. Still wandering around he found a rat. It was large and brown,chewing on some plant minding its own business and being the innocent rat it was. Out of anger and hunger, the dog attacked the defenseless rat. _Not this time. I won't let you escape this time. Not this time..._

* * *

   After finding her book bag, Lynette thought it was a good idea to read in the new "exhibit" upstairs. When she got in, she situated herself between a so called "cursed" necklace and The Book of the Future. Once comfortable she reached inside her bag to pull out a blue hardcover book with a purple spine. While lost in the story of magic, mystery, and suspense, she failed to notice her little brother tip-toeing over to her until it was too late.

   "Rrrrrah!"

   Lynette jumped up to the ceiling screaming bloody murder only to find her brother rolling on the floor laughing. Revenge really was sweet in some ways. Shutting her book closed she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance then look at the demon rolling all over the floor.

  "Lewis! I thought we made a deal not to scare me when I'm reading!"

   Still laughing, Lewis got off the floor and looked at his sister with the most innocent face he could muster while trying to not burst out laughing. Again. His face cracked in two seconds under his sister’s glare.

   "You did?" Said the high pitch little boy. "I can't seem to remember that well."

   Lynette groans keeping her hands close together to make sure they don't accidentally grab Lewis's throat. She turns her head so it cannot look at her brother's annoying face. Her eyes end up landing on the painting. Looking at it closely she could see that the smudge was actually in the shape of a dog. A frail lost dog. Empathy entered the girls heart because she just hates seeing animals treated terribly, but also there was something about this dog that felt familiar.

   "You're rereading this series again?" Lewis exclaims holding up the novel she had taken out of her bag. Lynette’s face flushes as she grabs the book from her brother's hands. Holding it protectively, she glares at him. So what if she is reading the series again? She just likes the plot, the writing, and of course the characters. Their personality has so much depth even though the author doesn't need to write that much of it. You just know. Also the way that she tied everything together in the end…

   Realizing that his sister is now in a dreamlike state because of the stupid book, he gives out an annoyed sigh. _What's so special about those books anyway?_ Knowing that she'll stay there for who knows how long, he gets on his tiptoes and starts poking her face. Waking up from her fantasies she once again glares at the boy. He returns the favor.

   "What's so special about that series anyway." He grumbles. Lynette's glare narrows.

   "You would know if you _read_ them Lewis. These books are more than books. They are a whole other universe."

   "Yeah, that isn't real."

   Lynette's eyebrow begins to twitch. She holds the book tighter as if her life depends on it. Fortunately before another war could begin, Bella came to the rescue. Kind of.

   "Hey guys it's passed nine you should get your-"

   "Bella!" Lewis whines, "Lyn is reading the Harry Potter series again!"

   "So? Does it really matter? I like the series so stop being so annoying!" Lynette cries

   "I'm not annoying you are!"

   "Yeah right. How can you possibly not be the annoying one?" Her voice drips with sarcasm.

   "You're so lazy!"

   "What does this have do with the conversation?!"

   Bella gives out a groan. _Why can't they ever stop?_ As they grow more insults and sass at each other, they unfortunately didn't get to see Bella walking over to them.

   "Ugh! Why must you be so annoying?"

   "I'm not annoying! You're-"

   "Alright! That's enough from you two" she exclaims while smacking both of their heads.

   "Now I don't see what's wrong with rereading the series, but it's close to bed time so come on. Let's get dressed in our pjs okay?"

   The two nod their throbbing heads and go to the door. Except Lewis noticed Lynette left her book bag on the floor. He chuckles softly as an evil plan starts to form in his head. As he heads towards the bag, he notices something different about the painting. It looks like it's melting. Did it look like that before? Excited about his new discovery he called up Lynette and Bella.

* * *

"Hmm I don't remember it looking liquid like," Bella states.

   "That's what I thought, so I called you guys over to see if I was just imagining things."

   "So you stayed here instead of changing...why?"Lynette questions with a raised eyebrow. Bella holds back a groan.

   "Um...you see...I saw your bag and thought to give it to you." Lewis says quickly.

   "Right." Drawing the “i” out longer. Bella clears her throat stopping any argument that was about to form.

   "It is odd that the painting looks like that.”

   The other two nod at Bella's statement hoping not to feel her wrath twice in one day. That's when an idea struck Lewis.

   "Hey, if it's all liquidy like this, what happens if I touch it?"

   Both Lynnette's and Bella's heads snap to Lewis with the same expression of shock and incredulousness. Lewis lowered his own in embarrassment.

   "I was thinking you know 'cause it's like a liquid and all," he mumbles.

   Bella and Lynette exchange glances. Lynette walks over to her book bag filled with all the Harry Potter books that she planned to reread during their stay. Bella pats Lewis's head and walks over to her sister.

   "You know though it sounds crazy, it doesn't sound too bad," Lynette whispers.

    "Are you crazy?! This painting could be something dangerous! You don't just touch it!" Bella hisses back at her.

    Unbeknownst to them, Lewis creeps closer to the painting with a finger inches from the part of the painting with the train. When he touches it, it feels gooey but wet. He laughs quietly as the paint passes his finger. Both girls hear the his little giggle and see, to their horror, Lewis touching the painting.

   "It feels funny," he giggles.

   "Lewis no!" They both scream running towards him.

   Unfortunately, Bella's foot slips causing her fall on Lynette, who fell on Lewis, which caused all of them to fall in the painting in all three parts. Lewis in the train, Bella in the forest, and Lynette in the village.

* * *

 

   Let's just say that falling into a painting only to wake up in an unknown town is not how Lynette wanted to end her day. Taking in her surroundings she sees a huge gate with two hog statues on stone pedestals. Feeling panicky she reaches down for her book bag only to feel nothing but air.

   Now you would think that a fourteen year girl wouldn't be that scared if her bag was gone. No, you wouldn't think that she would be frantically searching for a worn out bag that could rip at any second. It would be silly for some person to run in circles all because of a bag, but Lynette does care. To her, that bag is her everything. Even though it's old, even though it's some plain old bag that she found online, she loves it. Not only that but it has her favorite books in there (not to mention all the unfinished stories she's written.) So yes, she is frantically searching for it hoping that it will appear soon to ease her worries.

   Close to tears, Lynette falls to the dirt ground in defeat. All the anxiety has finally caught up to her. Lost, alone in some unknown place, she leans over to one of the pedestals and begins to break down. _This is it. Oh why did Lewis have to touch that stupid painting._  
Then suddenly a soft thud is heard snapping Lynette out of her thoughts. Out of curiosity, she lifts up her head to find a skinny black dog. In front of the dog was a light brown tattered old book bag. It only took seconds for Lynette to register what the bag was and to run towards as if her very life depended on it. Tears forgotten, Lynette grabs the bag, hugs it, and searches it to see if everything was still inside. Surprisingly she found some new things like a weirdly shaped stick, and a pouch full of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Ignoring the new items, Lynette, out of pure joy, hugs the shabby dog. While hugging him (at least she thought it was a him) she realized just how skinny he was.

   When you first look at him you don't think that much about it, but now after realizing how thin he is, pity begins to enter her. To see a dog so skinny and fragile, she mentally vowed that she would take care of this dog.

   Filled with determination, she began to pet him to let him know that she meant no harm.

   "Hello there doggy," she began. The dog tilts his head as if he has never heard someone call him "doggy".

   "My name is Lynette, and I would just like to thank you for finding my book bag. I don't know what I would do without it." For some odd reason, talking to this dog made her feel at ease. It's as if he could understand what she's saying.

   "The thing is...this is going to sound crazy, but I have no idea how I got here. I just woke up here all alone." Lynette gives out a somber sigh. "I just hope Bella and Lewis are okay," she mumbles out that last bit, but the dog still heard it.

   The dog once again tilts his head as if to ask who Bella and Lewis are, but seeing the girl sadden, he nudged his head on her arm and licked her cheek for comfort. Lynette gives out a weary smile but is happy that the dog trying to cheer her up. Not wanting to sit and be mopey, Lynette stands up, brushes off the dirt from her jeans, and looks at the gate leading toward the little village.

   "I don't suppose you know where I am?" She asks the dog. As if the dog understood her, he gave out snort like laugh. Walking to the gate, she notices a sign off the left side of it. The name on the sign read "Hogsmead". It was a silly name in Lynette's opinion but it was also familiar. Then it hit her. The name, the village, and even the shaggy dog.

   "No way," she whispers in disbelief. She looks down at the dog. He tilts his head as if to ask if she was okay. No. He  _was_ asking if she was okay. Lynette bends down until she was eye level with the dog. It wasn't that much the dog was very big.

   "A-Are you...S-Sirius Black?" She says barely above a whisper.

   The dog doesn't answer but there was a glint in his eyes that disappeared so fast; however, that glint was all Lynette needed to know for her answer. Excitement flowed through her, but to stop the incoming squeals she took a deep breath.

   "No way!" The dog/Sirius Black took a step back. Lynette soon realized why he was stepping away.

   "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I mean no harm, really. If you were bad person you wouldn't have comforted me like that, right?"

   Sirius pauses and looks up at Lynette. His eyes are so full of hope they just that wants to believe her that it makes her heart break. To help ease his worries, she wraps her arms around him, giving him a gentle squeeze. Lynette feels him tense up at first but begins to loosen, letting Lynette be able to comfort him. Even though he knew this girl for a short amount of time, he knew he could trust her. It was one of those times that he trusted his animal instincts.

   Unfortunately that moment was ruined when a low growl that came from Sirius's stomach. This caused Lynette to chuckle. Standing up she motioned him to follow her inside the village.

   "C'mon Sirius, let's get you some food."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing, but I hope it was good. If I made any mistakes please tell me and I will do my best to fix them. Thank you for reading.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynette and Sirius have been in Hogmeade for a few weeks and have been settling in fine.
> 
> (This is basically a filler chapter if you think about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

   Hogsmeade was nothing like Lynette has ever seen. No matter how many times she read it in the books or watched it in the movies, seeing this town in the flesh was unreal. On the right, stood Honeydukes covered in its bright colors of blues and greens and rows of sweets that only wizards know the name to. Lynette walks with Sirius at her side gawking at every store, alleyway, and window. All Lynette wants to do is go into every store and buy whatever she sees, but luckily she is still stuck on her mission to feed Sirius. When they finally reached The Three Broomsticks, (it took Sirius forever to drag her away from everything) Lynette realizes that they might have a little problem.

   "Um...how are we going to make the both us not look like a suspicious teenager with a huge intimidating dog?" Of course past Lynette didn't even think this "give food to Sirius" plan all the way through. _Also I don't have any...WAIT._ Lynette starts to frantically search through her bag. Her hand finally finds a leather pouch that is filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins. Grinning in satisfaction, Lynette walks in The Three Broomsticks with new found determination.

   The inside was nothing special but somehow Lynette found it beautiful. Cautiously, the unusual duo go to the corner with the booth only because it would be easier for Sirius to sit down in. Once they got situated, a dirty blonde haired woman walked to their booth. She look to be in her late forties or something and was wearing a poofy red dress with a white apron tied around her waist. The woman cleared her throat and eyed them with suspicion.

   "Hello, welcome to the The Three Broomsticks. The name's Madam Rosmerta how may I be able to help you?" the woman, Madam Rosmerta, addressed them both. Lynette quickly looked at the menu for her order. Smiling at the lady she answered:

   "Yes, um we would like the turkey leg and the chicken and rib platter, please."

   Madam Rosmerta rose her eyebrow clearly getting more suspicious of the girl.

   " _We_?" she questioned.

   "Yes, we. My dog and I. We are we." Lynette answered surprisingly acting akwardly calm in this situation. Madam Rosmerta gives her a slow nod and walks over to the counter.

   "Oh, wait!" Lynette exclaimed causing the woman to stop and turn to her.

   "I'd also like a butterbeer...please."

   Madam Rosmerta stared at Lynette in curiosity. _What ever could this girl be going through?_ Madam Rosmerta gives her a curt nod and continues walking to the counter. Lynette let's out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned to Sirius who, in return, gave her an amused look.

   "What?" she pouted at him, "I wanted to know if the butterbeer was as good as they say."

   Sirius gave out a big gruff sound which could probably be translated to a big "Ha!" Lynette continues pouting at Sirius until their food came. Someone clears their throat snapping Lynette out of her plans to get back at Sirius. She looks up to find Madam Rosmerta staring down at her. If Lynette was nervous, she showed only half of it. She looks down at the table to see food and a drooling Sirius. Looking up to still see Madam Rosmerta eyeing her, so she does whatever she does when she's in a awkward tension: she smiles.

   "Er...thank you ma'am."

   "That'll be 14 sickles, please." Madam Rosmerta says still eyeing Lynette.

    _Crap! Of course that's why she's eyeing me!_ Lynette picked up the leather pouch and began to take out the silver coins.

   "Twelve...thirteen...Ah, fourteen!"

    Lynette hands her coins over to Madam Rosmerta who takes the coins and places them in her own pouch, but doesn't leave. She leans forward and is now face to face with Lynette.

    "So, what is a teenager and a dog doing here instead of going to Hogwarts?" She whispers.

     Lynette gulps. _Great, now how do I get out of this situation?_ She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She then straightens herself up and looks at Madam Rosmerta without any fear cracking out.

    "Well… you see ma'am my mother was a wizard, but my dad was a muggle and...When my sister got her letter to Hogwarts my dad still at this time didn't know. So when he did find out he...left. After that, everything went downhill. Mom hasn't been the same. She's always crying or..." Lynette pauses with furrowed eyebrows. What can she say bad about her mother. She was the sweetest and best mom anyone could ever ask for. How can she just say something bad about her? Her thoughts are interrupted by a nudge on her arm. She looks down to Sirius looking at her with expectancy. Egging her to continue. She takes in a deep breath and continues.

    "My mom well she...she tried her best at whatever she could do, but one day she just up and left. Sick of everything that's happened. And my sister, we never got along, so she too left. Then it was just me and..." Lynette looks over a Sirius. She of course can't tell Madam Rosmerta who the dog _really_ is, but what name does she give him? Sirius tilts his head at Lynette curious why she stopped talking.

    "Snuffles."

    Sirius stiffens at the name. No one has called him that in _years_. Madam Rosmerta frowns.

    "I'm sorry?"

    "Snuffles. That's the dog's name ma'am. Snuffles is the last part of the family I have. I just… couldn't leave him alone in that house of ours. We been out on our own for two months Snuffles and I. I stopped here because my sister would always talk about it, and we were hungry. I'm sorry for bothering you I didn't mean to. After we ate, we were going to find a place to stay for a bit…maybe longer."

    Lynette looked up to see the grown woman’s face give her a pitying look. Internally she leaped in joy to know that her story worked, but on the outside her face was resolved to tears and bloodshot eyes. Sirius looked up at Lynette in admiration. Never had he met anyone who could lie so well and put up a good act for it. He almost believed her. It made him wonder what even is her real story. Hopefully not as sad as that.

* * *

    Lynette flopped down on the bed ignoring the dust that came out of the mattress. Never has she felt so relieved to be in a room for no one to bother her. Sirius followed after Lynette and began to nap. Pity overwhelmed Lynette. This poor man has been by himself with no one to comfort him in a long time. Lynette knew she could never understand the pain and sorrow that he is going through, but she knew that if she stayed by his side, all good things will change. Of course, all good things come to a end. Lynette blinked back tears. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked out of the window. The lights of the lampposts are all the is left of the village now. Turning her head to the star filled sky with new found determination filled inside her. Eventually exhaustion overcame Lynette. Yawning she laid down and slept.

* * *

    Sirius was the first one up out of the two. Sleep was never really his thing. And after all he's gone through, no one can blame him. Well, if they weren't hunting him down at least. He looks out the window to find the sky still dark. Stars glittering and the moon shining high above. It was so peaceful that Sirius almost forgot why he even was here; why he even was on the run in the first place. To stop the dark thoughts reaching over to him, he turned toward Lynette who was sleeping soundly not even bothering with the fact that she had just slept with a dirty dog who could have fleas in his fur. It's weird that he doesn't even know who she really is but can trust her with his life. He chuckled, but it came out as a gruff noise. I guess I better lie down. Even though the sun began to rise, Sirius jumped on the rickety bed and curled up next to Lynette too tired to understand what would lie ahead for him, but he knew it would be good.

* * *

    For the past few weeks Lynette and Sirius have stayed in Hogsmeade undisturbed. To help them have enough money to buy food, Lynette got a job at Honeydukes- it took her a while to stop squealing. The minimum wage was one Galleon and three Sickles which was pretty good pay thanks to Sirius’s explaining how jobs in Hogsmeade work. Also having Sirius around the inn Lynette was staying in was highly discouraged because the innkeeper didn't want his fleas getting everywhere, and he also said Snuffles, Sirius's dog name, might disrupt the other customers. He ended up staying in the Shrieking Shack which help him keep to himself and plan how to get in the school.

    For a while, Hogsmeade was pretty peaceful, and it surprised Lynette how quiet and calm the village was. The old couple who owned Honeydukes had to tell her that it only gets rowdy when the students at Hogwarts arrive. Lynette felt ashamed in literature self for not remembering that in the books. Strangely enough, whenever Lynette was alone in her room thinking of the Harry Potter books, she always feels like she's forgetting something important. As if an important detail that she should obviously know has just slipped her mind.

     She had that same feeling towards the end of her shift in the sweet shop. It bothered her so much that she had to leave early and consult her book bag. She gave her bosses, Mr. and Mrs. Flume, some lame excuse of feeling ill that they believe and headed towards the inn.

    In her dusty room, the book bag hanged on one of the edges of the bed. It's torn up band still intact, the brown color now has a fading look and is more like a brownish gray instead of the caramel brown it used to be. Lynette reaches for it and swings it to her shoulder like it's a sash. She had decided along to way to her room that she would go to the Shrieking Shack and discuss the books with Sirius.

    Sirius had actually questioned Lynette about the bag the day after they entered Hogsmeade. It took her awhile to give him an honest answer, and when she did tell him, she had to show him the books so he could know that it wasn't a trick. If Lynette was being honest, she kind of liked how she was able to talk to someone other than herself about this world and was especially glad that it was at least Sirius.

    The Shrieking Shack was slightly different from the books description and wasn't blue like in the movie. It was stable but looked breakable, the windows were tainted hopefully with black paint or just covered by curtains Lynette couldn't tell and frankly didn't want to know. The house loomed over the village in an ominous way and made Lynette wonder why someone would come up with such a creepy building.

     Entering the house with caution, Lynette tighten her hand around her bag strap slowly creeping up the stairs to where she knew Sirius would be. The inside was worse for wear and dusty to no end. Cobwebs covered the ceilings and walls. Faded paint, rusty handles, and creaky wood were all that was left of the shack.

     As Lynette continued on she found the room, but no Sirius. Thinking none of it she walked over to where the table was that looked in better shape than the house. Opening her bag, she took out the book she started to reread while in her uncle’s new exhibit. A bookmark was poking out of the pages right where Lynette left it. She waited a few minutes to see if Sirius would enter the room and moan about food and revenge. Nothing. Letting out a sigh, she plopped down on the dusty floor and continued to read where she had left off.

* * *

    “What are you reading?”

    Lynette squeaked, slamming her book closed, and on the ground. She looks to her left to see filthy mattered hair hanging down a pale thin head that closely resembled a skull.

    “Sirius! Don't scare me like that!” She lightly punches his arm, but the grin gives away her excitement. “Where have you been? I came after I finished working, and you weren't here. Oh, and I brought some food.”

    She goes to her book bag and takes out a greasy brown paper. Inside was a turkey leg that was still warm.

    “Turkey leg from the Three Broomsticks, curtesy of Madam Rosmerta , and it’s still warm” she sang out that last bit and presented the leg to Sirius who is drooling before she could blink. He gently takes the turkey leg, nibbles a side, then proceeds to devour it. When he's done, he wipes his hands on his prison garments and sits down next to Lynette giving puta released sigh.

    “Thanks for the leg Lyn. I really appreciate it...Twelve years with out anyone truly there to look after you. The only reason I survived was because I knew I was innocent. Not even the Dementors influence could drive me mad.”

     Lynette does a double take. He has never been this open. Never talked about Azkaban. Never really gave the time to be honest. Sure Lynette read the series and knows about his past and what happened to him, so she never bothered to ask him. (Also because she knew how traumatizing it is for anyone to be in Azkaban.) Sure they’ve known each other for only four weeks, they didn't talk about themselves a lot. All Lynette told Sirius, was that she's from another world where his is claimed to be fictional and created by a “muggle”. She never talk about her family, the life she had in the other world, and only mentioned the first and second books of the series.

    She looks over at Sirius whose eyes have glazed over in a faraway look. His face is blank and pale only the firm line of his lips shows Lynette how troubled he is. Suddenly, the look changes to one of deep hatred. His fist clench, knuckles whiter than they were before. His head snaps to Lyn surprising her with the face of determination.

     “He is in that school, Lyn….He is in that very school with Harry….Harry is in danger. I have to stop him…I have to end this…end him.” His voice is shaky. Hoarse and rough. Being a dog, he didn't have to talk, and the twelve years of imprisonment he had could've made him even more silent. Lynette knew what would happen later on. She knew how much Sirius wanted to kill him. She knew he wouldn't in the end, but maybe she could get him to start thinning of mercy early on.

     “S-Sirius…maybe…maybe murder isn't the answer.” her voice is barely audible, but he hears it. She didn't look at him in fear of losing her momentum.

     “I-I-I-I mean the pain and anger you feel is completely understandable, and…it is okay for you to morn; it is okay for you to scream at the world in denial. But…revenge is never the answer. It is an easy exit to let out our rage, outer sorrow, but you could get lost in it. Fall down a hole of madness that you could never escape from. This obsession with ending Peter Petigrew will drive you insane. He was once you friend. Don't you at least feel some-”

     “THAT RAT IS NO FRIEND OF MINE! HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!”

     Sirius stood up staring down at Lynette with his shadow casting over her. She can see him shaking, quivering in rage. Growling close enough to a wolf. Lynette opens her mouth but closes it in the end. Her eyes are watery and her vision is blurry. She never really got used to adult yelling at her. Sirius sighs to calm himself down. He walks to the other side of the room and sits across from Lyn.

    “So…how's the job at Honeydukes” Lynette is glad that Sirius changed the subject even though she started the whole yelling mess. Her smile is small but enough to let Sirius know that everything is going well for her.

    “It's more fun than I thought actually. Mr. and Mrs. Flume are really nice, and the shop is organized in a crazy chaotic way. Did you know that the candies are organized by popularity and texture?”

    “Really? No, I never really noticed,” he chuckled, “And…texture?”

    “Yeah! All the most popular candies are in the front of the aisles, and each shelf is a different texture. For instance, let's say you wanted a Chocolate Frog-”

    “Exploding Bonbons.”

    “S-Sorry?”

    “Exploding Bonbons. They're one of my favorites.”

    “Oh, okay. So…Exploding Bonbons, for example, have a hard texture. They also aren't a very popular sweet.”

    “Oh I beg to differ.”

    “Anyway, since its not as popular, it would be further down the aisle and on the bottom shelf because of its hard texture.”

    “Met any Hogwarts students?”

    “No. They don't come until the end of October.”

    “Huh, could've sworn they start going in the middle of October.” He scratches his chin in deep thought of scheduling and dates. Pondering such thoughts tended to fry Lynette’s brain mostly because she could never keep track of time. Speaking of time…

    Lynette looked out the window to see the moon staring right back. She tries holding back a yawn but fails miserably. She stands up, stretches, and picks up her bag.

    “I should start heading back to the inn. I'll be coming back tomorrow don't worry and don't make that face you’ll make me feel bad.”

   Sirius drops the pout and grins. Lynette’s smile falters. She didn't have to be a genius to know that he barely got any sleep at all. She had tried talking to him about it a few days ago, but that didn't work out so well. She had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to ever get a decent sleep until he was free of the charges placed on him.

    Exiting the Shrieking Shack always felt weird and empty like leaving a pet in a strangers house or being given a sinking feeling that you left something there but don't know what. The walk to the inn was quiet and dark. Lynette wondered if she was doing the right thing leaving Sirius in that shack left alone in his self-loathing thoughts. She looks up at sky to find no stars and a blurred out moon. Looks like rain was the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a chapter while trying to research and see if your facts are right are hard bc I just end up rereading my favorite parts in the book I'm supposed to be researching in. Yaaaaaay! Anyway, if there were any grammar mistakes that I made PLS tell me, and I will fix it.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Halloween, and Lynette finally gets to meet students from Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

   The days pass and each was the same for Lynette. She got up, had breakfast at The Three Broomsticks, worked the cashier in Honeydukes, sorted the candy for tomorrow, visited Sirius with a turkey leg in hand, and stayed in the Shrieking Shack till nightfall. One night, Lynette came a little early and met Sirius in dog form talking to a creature she's pretty sure was a cat.

   “Hey Snuffles,” Lynette always made sure to say his “pet” name in case other people were in earshot. “Who’s your friend over there?”

   Snuffles looked up at Lynette and then nodded towards the forest. Lynette got the message and followed Snuffles and the weird looking cat to the forest away from straying eyes.

   When they were far enough, Snuffles transformed back into Sirius. After the retransformation, he plopped on the dead grass and started petting the cat.

   “I met this cat some weeks ago, and I was finally able to communicate with him a few days ago.” He looked at the cat affectionately like a parent would with their child. The cat purred as Sirius kept stroking his fur. “His name is Crookshanks. A very brilliant cat. The best of his kind.” He chuckled a little bit. “He found me out when he saw me in dog form. A very clever cat is what you are."

   Something clicked in Lynette’s mind, but flew away before she could grasp it. _I know this cat. How do I know him?_ She quickly takes out the blue book from her bag and starts searching.

   “Of course!” She exclaims, “Crookshanks is Hermione’s cat that she got this year!”

   “Who?”

    _Idiot! Of course he doesn't know Hermione!_ She shows him the blue book with the page talking about when Hermione bought Crookshanks.

   “Remember when I told you how I'm not from this world, and how you and everyone in this one are technically fictional characters in mine?” Sirius nods his head. The memory is coming to him of her explanation of how she knows certain thing she isn't supposed to.

   “Yes, go on.”

   “Well, in this book, which is during Harry’s third year, his friend Hermione adopts Crookshanks as her pet. It's a funny chapter because he pounces in Scabbers and there’s some chaos to try and catch him, so he won't deastroy the shop.” Lynette laughs remembering that scene in the book and admires Crookshanks for knowing who Scabbers really was right when he met him.

   Sirius looks at the book curiously like he did when she first showed him. He reaches out and holds the book examining the front and back thoroughly.

   “When you first showed me them, you showed me seven of them right?” He asks softly eyes still on the book.

   “Y-Yeah, and I've read all of them. They're really good. The book is in third person but we usually just get Harry's point of view…Hey Sirius?”

   “Yes?”

   He looks up from the book to look at Lynette. She's facing the trees to her right, eyebrows furrowed concentrating on what exactly she wants to tell him.

   “Ever since I got here…I've been…forgetting things…important things…I've forgotten how some of the future events will go down, who some people that I should know…but don't. Merlin, one day I had forgotten that I'm not from here! I was convinced that my ‘backstory’ was real! For a week, I had forgotten Ron’s family and who Harry Potter was. It…it scares me how much I've forgotten. I should know these things. I should know who someone is without even thinking. I should know. I should…” Lynette's voice abruptly stops. Her lips tremble and her vision gets blurry.

   Sirius does not know what to do. It was so much easier as a dog. He calmly puts his hand on her shoulder and massages her arms to soothe her. Her sniffling stops, she takes a deep breath, let's it out, and looks at Sirius.

   “I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You have even bigger problems than me. I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this…I’m glad Lewis can’t see me like this.”

   “Who's Lewis?” Sirius says changing the subject to something hopefully good.

   “Oh, just my annoying little brother. He tries to scare me whenever he has the chance which is all the time. It's really getting old, but he can be funny at times and we pull some pretty good pranks on Bella. She's my older sister by the way.”

   Her smile is small and bittersweet. It makes Sirius remember his years at Hogwarts with his best of friends, James, Remus, and… He decided not to dwell on the memories anymore. Lynette wipes her eyes taking away the last of her tears.

   “Again, I am sorry for making a big deal out of that. It was probably weird and awkward. I'm sorry about that.”

   “Hey, listen, it's okay. You been through a lot these past weeks. I mean you fell from a painting?” She nods to confirm him,

   “I just think the book stuff is the icing on the cake. It's a new world for you. No matter how strange it is, I think you've been doing pretty well. We are both the black sheep here. We are here to help each other no matter what. I may have a bigger problem than you, but I will still help you out with yours like you will with me.” His voice is a little scratchy, but it's soft and soothing like a fathers. She never knew that she would meet him. She never knew that she needed his voice to help her get through her bothersome worries, but she's glad she did. She's glad that he's there for her, and she is for him.

   “Thanks Sirius.”

   “No problem Lyn,”

   “So…how exactly did you meet Crookshanks?” Lynette looks over at the cat flicking its tail side to side, watching them as they converse with one another. Lynette kneels down to the cat’s level and reaches over to pet him. Crookshanks sniffs her hand, pauses to ponder if she can let him, then grants permission by leaning his head to her hand.

   “I was wondering the forest one day while you were working, and I saw the cat looking at me. He didn't like me at first. He would always hiss whenever I came by. Took me awhile to let him know he could trust me. Turns out Crookshanks also knows where Peter is hiding and now we are trying to figure out how to get me inside so I can give that rat what he deserves.” He growls. Just thinking of him or even a mention of Peter Pettigrew was enough to sour Sirius’s mood. His fist clench together, body shaking in fury.

   Lynette knows the drill. He will get angry, calm down, change the subject, and pretend he's over it, but she knows he never will be until he finishes the job. She looks down to notice that she still has the turkey leg in her hand. Quickly, she takes it out of the paper bag and shoves it in Sirius’s face.

   “I am so sorry! I completely forgot about giving you the turkey leg! I was so distracted because I saw you with Crookshanks, and then we went to the woods, and then we started talking, then I had my useless breakdown, and then we got off topic, then on topic. Oh Merlin, am I rambling?! I am so sorry I-”

  “Hey, Lyn, calm down it's okay. We are fine. Everything is fine. Thanks for the leg. It's a little cold- don't go off on the rambling again! I just said it's okay. Take a deep breath. See…better?”

  She nods and looks to where Crookshanks was, but he wasn't there. Is it already that late? No, it can't be. He was just there. She looks past the woods to find the sun on the horizon setting. Both Sirius and Lynette decide to go to the Shrieking Shack because you never know what could be lurking here in the forest. Sirius transforms into a dog, so no one can discover him and head to the Shack. When they get there it's already dark and the moon is just above the village’s buildings. She says good night to Sirius and heads back to the inn.

* * *

   The next two weeks were chaos.

  All over Hogsmeade were shouts, stressful cries, thuds and crashes. Everyone was getting ready for the day the students from Hogwarts would visit. Mrs. Flume was in disarray. Mr. Flume would start checking the aisle to make sure every sweet was in their spot (he would even make sure they're not crooked or dusty.) Lynette would be the one to dust the shelves, restock the sweets, count and make sure each sweet had the same amount to be shown, and basically do whatever Mrs. Flume had for her to do.

  The only break she ever got was two hours before midnight sleeping with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, or she would be complaining about how much she had to do. Sirius would sit and listen, but his mind would be elsewhere. In some place Lynette could never see or imagine.

   As the last day October, better known as Halloween, got closer, Sirius began to get restless, impatient for…something. He began to get more visits from Crookshanks, and whenever they conversed Lynette swore she saw a dark glint in his eyes. She could never be sure what it was, but it made her nervous.

* * *

   Halloween finally came. It was a peaceful morning in Hogsmeade. No one bustling about, no owls flying in a hurry to deliver packages, no owners yelling at their employees where to put what and how. It was peaceful. So peaceful that Lynette was almost fooled by the silence. It was a tense silence. Everyone in Hogsmeade waited for the students to come, and they didn't have to wait long.

   Lynette heard them before she saw them. She heard the excited conversations about what to buy or visit. She heard the shuffling of feet on the wooden floors of Honeydukes. Lynette is still in awe that she woke up at 6:30 and came to the shop before 9:00. She reminds herself to thank her mirror who wholeheartedly accepted the role as her alarm clock.  
The first people who scams to shop didn't buy anything, and Lynette respected their resistance to the sweet because she knew she would've been taken the moment she walked in. Soon there was a crowd of people in the shop, too crowd in her opinion, but she had to suck it up for her job.

   Many students bought sweets that were most common, and were excited to tell her how much they loved the sweets. She nodded and played the part of an employee. She told them how much, put the money in the cash register, and gave change if needed.

   One of the students who bought some sweets was quite _interesting_. He was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, and rather sharp features. Lynette didn't need to double check her books to know who this third year was. Draco Malfoy, pure blood, and a spoiled brat. His presence oozed confidence and superiority, but she wasn't fooled. Under all that bravado, was a small scared boy who depended on his reputation.

   When he arrived to the counter, disgust and confusion was written clearly on his face. She expected it. So many students were a bit confused why a girl their age who be on the other side of the desk. His lips curled to a frown. Lynette took a moment clear mind because she knew what she was about to get.

   “How is a girl like you standing on the other side of the cashier desk?” His nose moves upward in the snooty kind of way. She was already annoyed. “Wait, let me guess. You're a Squib?” He didn't wait for an answer. “ Thought so. A girl as shabby and disgusting as you would definitely fit the picture.” He starts to laugh, but it's more like a high pitch shriek with really hurts her ears. He saunters off with his sweets, and Lynette can still hear the shrieking from the shop.

   She takes a deep breath, let's it out, and continues on with her work. Yes, she had taken the story of her being Squib, but... why did those words bother her? She decided not to dwell on it. Overthinking was one of her faults.

   The day continues on, and it becomes harder to get the dark thoughts out of her head. Mostly because everyone is asking her the same question. She's just about ready to scream if she gets asked again. Although, she didn't scream when she got asked. She more like…ranted.

   This customer had striking red hair and was too tall for her liking. She probably would've recognized him if she wasn't bothered by a single question all the students aphid asked her. Apparently he wanted to buy some Exploding Bonbons, but got a rant instead.

   “Hey, quick question. But, aren't you lik-”

   “Yes! I get it! I'm _so_ young, and about your age! So, how come I'm on the other side of the counter? Well my lovely kind sir, maybe it's BECAUSE I’M A SQUIB YOU DAFT MONKEY! But that can't possibly be it, right? No, no let me ask her to make sure. It not like she was asked THE WHOLE DAY! Merlin! Maybe if you were someone in the morning I would let it slide, but come on! It's the afternoon! Let me live and do my work please!”

   It gets her a moment to recollect herself. The boy was silent and in quite a shock. He gives himself a mental note not to get on her bad side. Finally calmer than she was, she looks at boy, and smiles hoping her change in mood didn't freak him out.

   “I am deeply sorry you had to hear that. I've been asked that question quite a lot today. Guess I couldn't take it anymore. By the way, the Bonbons with be 7 sickles please.”

   He hands her the silver coins. She puts them in the cash register and looks up at him again. His shocked expression has changed to a smirk and mischief could be seen in his eyes. She frowns not quite understanding the change in his mood. He claps his hands together.

   “Well, that was quite something wasn't it Fred?”

   Lynette freezes and gives herself a moment to breath. No way…

   “Quite something George. She's got quite the temper hasn't she?”

   Another male steps in her eyesight and looks exactly the same as the previous one. It can't be…am I dead? What is this?

   “A big temper Fred. Took me awhile to get back to myself. Wonder what's got her knickers in a twist?”

   Lynette's eyebrow twitches. _Now they're just playing with me._

   “Probably all the asking about what she's doing here, George. I told you asking was a bad idea.”

   “I should've listened to you Fred. Now look where it's got me.” George pulls a wounded look at Lynette basically egging her on to the brink again.

   “As wonderful as it is to listen to you two converse, you already bought your sweet, so please be in your way to your next stop. Zonko’s is most likely the best place for a couple of goofs.”

   “Goofs!” exclaims Fred, “Why you are sorely mistaken.” George nods in agreement echoing what Fred had said. “We are two dashing young men who enjoy a couple of laughs from time to time.”

   Lynette rolls her eyes practically done with the twins and wishes for the day to be over soon. Fortunately for her, the front door jingles signaling more customers, and maybe the twins would take the hint and shove off. The two goofs look over their shoulders and grin. The slink over to the two new customers of Honeydukes. They were a boy and a girl. The girl had long bushy hair, her two front teeth stuck out like buck teeth, but Lynette found it adorable. The boy next to her had the same flaming red hair as the twins with freckles decorating his face. Lynette knew who they were, and the twins confirmed her suspicion.

   “Well, well Ron! So nice of you to drop by.” They spoke in sync, and Lynette now understands how creepy it is to hear. The boy, Ron, looked up at his brothers in annoyance. More people can bustling inside, but not enough for it to be crowded. The girl, Lynette assumed to be Hermione, huffed at the twins.

   “What do you want?” Ron questions them.

   They smile so widely, and it was starting to freak Lynette out.

   “Nothing.” They drag out the word clearly not convincing anyone and follow Ron and Hermione. Lynette tries to multitask but fails. She stops looking for the four students and continues on with her work. Soon enough, someone dumps about thirty sweets on the counter.

   It was Ron. Lynette tried her best not to squeal in excitement. _Who_ _wouldn't_ _though_ , she thought. He starts rummaging through his pockets and pulls out a pouch similar to the one she found in her book bag. Hearing the jingle of coins in the bag, she remembers where she is, and what she should be doing.

   “10 sickles please.” The red head reaches in his pouch and hands her the silver coins which she puts in the cash register.

   “So,” Lynette says trying to start a conversation. “Are all of those sweets for you?” She smiles already knowing the answer.

   “Well no, some are for a friend of mine because he couldn't come today”  
Lynette nods her heads in understanding and secretly admires about how good of a friend Ron is to Harry. Maybe she could tell Sirius about it after work.

   “Well, make sure to save them for your friend. Sometimes they can be too good and you just want more” Lynette laughs remembering when Lewis ate all the chocolate that they were suppose share and claim that his hand had a “mind of their own”. She quickly brushes it off once she felt her eyes water.

   “He most certainly will not. Won't you Ron?” Lynette turns towards the voice to see Hermione practically staring Ron down until he agrees.

   They leave with two giant bags of candy along with Hermione’s scolding about not eat too much and the health of one’s teeth. Lynette can't help but find them adorable, and silently congratulates Harry for having two very good friends.

   The rest of the day was pure annoyance.

   Sure, she saw Seamas and Dean picking sweets together and occasionally make jokes with each other. The Weasley Twins were still in the shop for some reason whispering to one another. Most likely nothing but trouble. They would annoy Lynette any chance they got with candy puns, the occasional twin guessing game. (“No, no, no, you got it all wrong. I'm Fred silly.” “George stop messing with her! Sorry, he does this all the time.” “You're right, you're right. I'm Gred and he's Forge”)

   Safe to say, Lynette was so glad when their friend (she could quite remember his name at that moment) pulled them out and into Zonko’s.

   During closing time, Lynette's job was to sweep the floor full of dust and leftover candy that people were too lazy to pick up, and restock the shelves. It was one of those moments were she wished she had her phone and earbuds to drown out the silence.

   Lynette checks the time and realized that all Hogwarts students should be back in the school in about an hour. Not that it made much of a difference to her though. She's non magic and wouldn't be able to help Sirius if she was there.  
After checking all the shelves for the third time, a chime rang through the shop surprising Lynette. She could've sworn she put the closed sign just a few minutes ago.

   “Sorry, no more sweets today. We’re-”

   Lynette’s voice stopped abruptly at the sight of who was standing in front of the entrance. It was a girl wearing a black robe along with a yellow tie, but Lynette didn't notice that. She noticed the persons dark, long hair, the shocked, brown eyes that everyone had claimed to have come from their dad’s side. It was the same girl who had comforted her during her nightmares, scolded her when she made mistakes, and always stopped her and her brother from tearing each other apart.

   "Bella?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit it. I'm a procrastinator. But, I will do my best to continue because I do want to finish this story.


	4. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months, four weeks, and two days. That's how long Bella was alone.

   Three months, four weeks, and two days. That's how long Bella was forced into a magical world. Not to mention waking up in the Forbidden Forest was an experience she would rather never have to deal with again. Fortunately for her, Hagrid’s home wasn't that far from where she woke up. The look on Hagrid’s face almost made falling into a painting and ending up in a monster infested forest worth it. Almost.

   Meeting Dumbledore was fun. For the first three minutes.

   He then went on a spiel of questions. Why are you here? Where did you come from? Are you really who you say you are?

   What made it worse is that he put Veritaserum, a truth potion, in her tea. She definitely felt the trust rationing off of him. Not to mention Snape, his most trusted potions professor, (Bella was beginning to rethink her opinion of Dumbledore) was standing behind her giving her the most creepiest stare ever. To sum it up, she was sacred, confused, irritated, and wanted to find her siblings and strangle them until they apologized for being complete idiots.

   After creepy interrogation time, Dumbledore had the brilliant idea of cramming years one to three in the span of three months. It's a wonder how Bella was able to keep her mouth shut during this because she was just about ready to make him cry. Oh the things she could have said. Lucky for Dumbledore, he was Headmaster, and Bella wasn't a fool.

   Now after months of teaching, Bella is laying tiredly on the stone cold floor. Today was the end of all her lessons and she decided to celebrate in the kitchen with the house elves. Her magic is moderate in her opinion. Probably would have been better if she started slowly like how you were supposed to do it in this school, but she didn't come up with that stupid idea of cramming three years into three months.

   The house elves were always kind to her whenever she came. They would greet her, give her some snacks, and listen to her talking about her day while they worked on dinner for the staff. Bella felt a surge of pride when she remembered how to get in the kitchen the first time. She may not be a cray fan like her sister, but the series was dear to her.

   When Bella wasn't talking about her day she would think of how her mom and uncle are doing. Does the time here not matter in their world? She could never know for sure nor did she know how to leave this place. Maybe it's because they've hung out with Bella for the past few months, maybe they are just good at reading moods, but the elves somehow catch her dismay and homesickness. One of the brave ones cautiously walked to where she was sitting and offered her a plate of cookies

   “No, I couldn't.” She smiles softly at the elf, “you guys spoil me too much, and I haven't really given you anything in return.”

   The elf just smiles and pushes the plate of cookies closer to her making sure to give her the big pleading eyes.

   “Oh you evil little elf.” she teases, “you know that's my weakness. No, don't even start. I see those fake tears. No…don't. Stop…” but the elf had her hooked line and sinker. She couldn't say no, so she took the plate. The other elves cheered in their triumph, and began to circle around her waiting for the stories she tells them.

 

* * *

 

   September first. Today was the day the students of Hogwarts would come, and Bella was freaking out. She hasn't seen her siblings for three months and is about ready to rip her hair off. Professor Mcgonagall had assured her that they were probably on the train to the school, but that was only enough to ease her for the first few hours of the day.

   She could really stay in the kitchens because of how busy the house elves were for the feast they would be having tonight. All the professors had to get their equipment ready for classes the next day, so it was just Bella and her lonesome self spending the day under a tree near the lake.

   It was the longest day of her life.

   Not mention the fear of not seeing any of her siblings today was nerve racking. She had nightmare last week of Lewis lost in the woods, Lynette huddled in a corner of an alleyway. Bella just wishes for them to be okay and safe.

  About two hours before the train arrived, Dumbledore had requested Bella to come to his office. She wasn't exactly sure what he would want this time. She answered his questions, did the exhausting life draining lessons, never bothered him or any of the staff. What did he want?

   The office was just like before. Stairs that led to a mini library, planets cirlding the ceiling and walls, headmasters of before hanged in portraits along the walls. Yeah, there was no change to it as far as Bella could tell. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded together, back slouched slightly, but not enough to look unregally. He cleared His throat and looked at Bella head on. That twinkle in his eyes sparkled too bright for Bella’s comfort, but she could take it.

   “Now, Miss Thompson, I am sure you are well aware of the students coming to Hogwarts today. Am I correct?”

   “Yes sir. I have been made well aware.”

   "Good, now I am also sure you wouldn't want to be the only sixteen year old to be sorted in a house.”

   It took Bella awhile to answer.

   “Come again?”

   Dumbledore smiled (smirked is what Bella thought) at her his eyes still twinkling.

   “I was just wondering, if you would rather be sorted now and not with the first years.”

   Well hell yes she certainly was!but what house would she be? She was never a fan of the Griffyndor’s cockiness or the Slytherin’s snobs. She never saw herself as a bookworm but you never know. Although, if she did get Hufflepuff, she could be close to the kitchen, but she shouldn't let that control her thoughts.

   “Um…sure why not? I mean better now than later I guess.” Way to go Bella, you sure are able to keep that excitement in. I mean come ON! You are literally shaking!

   During her emotional breakdown, Dumbledore had gotten the hat and placed it on her head. The feeling of something plop on her head was enough to make her mind shut up. The room became very quiet in anticipation. Bella took deep breaths to calm herself down only to scream when the hat started speaking.

   "Well! I guess I'm starting a little early today aren't I! Let's see…hmm… you do have great abilities for a Ravenclaw, but not the energy of a Griffyndor, nor the cunning personality of a Slytherin”

   Bella scoffed in her head. She already knew that.

   “Oh? You already know those traits? Yes, you are right. The best and worse judge for you is yourself. Now for your house, I think we all know the result….HUFFLEPUFF!”

   Bella felt the hat rise off her head and looked over at Dumbledore. He was giving a differ t smile than his others. This one was proud and the twinkle in his eyes weren't blinding. What is this?

   “Well then Miss Thompson, I wish you the best in your new house.”

   “Uh, thanks…Professor.”

   They way back to Great Hall was shorter than she expected, but when she entered it, it was complete chaos. Elves setting the benches, staff cleaning the windows and benches, and Mr. Filch was grumbling about first days and “bloody kids will just dirty it up again”.

   Professor Mcgonagall somehow saw her amidst the chaos, and called her over. Bella hurriedly came to the professors location. Her gown was slightly ruffled, but everything else around her was spotless. The witch took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

   “Miss Thompson do you know what time it is?”

   Bella, who had spent her day outside in the sun and in the headmaster’s office, was clueless to the time around her and guessed that the students would be arriving soon.

   “Um no…Professor.”

   “Well we have thirty minutes for the train to arrive, fifteen for the upperclassmen to get here, and ten for the first years. I would advise, Miss Thompson, for you to get yours robes on, for when to students come. Is that clear.” Mcgonagall made extra sure for there to be no arguments with her piercing glare.

   Bella nodded in hopes to please her, but found a flaw in the system.

   “Um, Professor. How exactly will I find my robes, and where to change them into?”

   Mcgonagall only stared at her, and gave a curt nod of understanding.

  "Right. The robes would be found in the Hufflepuff common rooms. The password for this week is flamagin. No, don't ask why. Even I don't know.”

   Bella slowly nodded and headed towards the exit. It was only later while changing did she realize that Professor Mcgonagall had known what house she was in.

 

* * *

 

   Bella who had been alone with only the staff for three months was very overwhelmed with such an increase in people in such a short span of time. There was people talking, laughing, bumping each other. It was too much to bear and too loud. Bella decided to stay quiet and wait and see if she could find at least one of her siblings.

   So far no curly hair of a mischievous kid could be seen, nor the annoying, bright laughs of her middle sister could be heard. Even in all this crowd of people, Bella felt alone. One of the kids, who she guessed was a fourth year, noticed how uncomfortable Bella was. The kid bumped her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. Bella turned away in embarrassment of being caught.

   “Hey, my names Clara Lockly. You look new. Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?”

   “B-Bella…I uh…I missed a year so I'm doing my fourth year instead of sixth.” Bella chuckled nervously. Clara didn't seem like a bad person, and maybe they could be good friends.

“Oh really?! Wow, well I'm a fourth year too! Can't wait to have classes together!”

   Clara smiles excitedly, and it wasn't like Dumbledore’s fake ones. This one was gentle, innocent, and adorable. Bella promised herself to protect this kid with her life.

   Some minutes later after talking to Clara, the first years arrive. Bella craned her neck to see if her brother was along them, but couldn't because of all the heads in the way. She gave up in the end, and let the noise consume her doubts and troubles. She wasn't really paying attention to the kids being called up, and the hat screaming their houses because they didn't matter to her. She was alone. Here in this world of magic and fantasy, she was all alone. No Lynette to geek with over shows and books, no lewis to play and prank with. It was just her.

   "Thompson, Lewis.”

   Bella’s head shot up. What did she say? It can't be? Please be true. Her eyes searching the crowd, and they meet a small boy in black robes, curly brown hair, bright hazel eyes searching nervously. It was him. It was her brother. Her dear brother is here with her. She's going to be okay. They are going to be okay.

   Lewis slowly walks up the steps to the stool with the hat. He sits down and bites his lip. The hat is put on his head, and everyone waits.

   “GRIFFYNDOR!”

   The table full of said house scream in jubilation and cheer for their new addition. Lewis gets off the stool and goes to the bench full of crazy students. He smiles nervously at the people patting him on the back and congratulating him for being apart of their house. Bella smiles softly in the distance. Pride for her brother radiating off of her, and Clara could tell.

   “Is that your brother?”

   Bella looks over at Clara and smiles. She doesn't notice the shock Clara has or the blush that is slowly appearing on her face.

   “Yeah, that is.”

 

* * *

 

   After the feast, Bella hurriedly ran over to the Griffyndor table to see her brother. Turns out he wasn't even done with his dish yet. Bella made sure to hug him from behind just to freak him out. He did. He squealed and turned around to give that person a piece of their mind only to freeze when he saw Bella.

   “Hey there Lewis! I'm so proud of you! Getting into the house you wanted! Oh I'm tearing up because of it.” It was true she was tearing up, but not because of his house.

   Lewis kept staring at Bella jaw dropped and unmoving. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. His shoulders were shaking but no one noticed except her. She returned the hug and rubbed his back quietly speaking soothing words to him. Yes, they were together not alone. She has found one of her siblings and is ready to find the next. She doesn't care how long it takes, but they all will be together again.


	5. Where We Left Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present time.   
> Lynette and Bella finally see eachother after months of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter mostly because I'm tired, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!

 

   Lynette could hardly believe who she was seeing. Bella, her older sister, in Hogwarts robes. She wasn't alone. Lynette wasn't here with only Sirius to keep her company. Bella looked as shocked to see her here, but then smiled.

    “Lynette, I…I wasn't sure if I would find you here. The uh…the staff, in Hogwarts, didn't think I should come because of Sirius Black on the loose, but we all know that that is-”

    Lynette squeezed Bella into a hug almost suffocating her. Hot tears ran down her face as Bella returned the hug gently and rubbed her back. No words were spoken and all one could hear (if they had witnessed such a sight) was Lynette's sniffles. When Lynette calmed down, she pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes.

    "I thought…I thought I was all alone here. I mean sure I had Snuffles-”

    “Snuffles?”

    "Long story. I'll explain in a quieter place”

    “I don't think we have the time,” Bella says while checking the watch on her wrist. Lynette curiously looks at it not remembering when Bella had one on.

    “Hey Bella, where did you…”

    “U-um a friend gave it to me. She said she had a ton, so she offered me one. It's not that big of a deal, really” she says curtly. Lynette looks up at Bella, who is fixing her hair for no reason, noticing how pink her check are. _Odd. I didn’t think the store was that cold._ Lynette ignored the observation since it didn't seem that important.

    “Besides,” Bella says cutting off Lynette's thoughts, “I have to get back to Hogwarts in ten minutes. I came to buy some sweets for Lewis since he begged me, and I just couldn’t say-”

    “Lewis is here?!”

    Lynette never thought she would cry at the thought of her little brother. Just knowing that he was here was enough to make her irritation of today go away. Bella smiled softly at Lynette in understanding.

    “Yeah he's here, and guess what house he's in.”

    Lynette's smile turned one into disgust. “Not Griffyndor. Please, that will just boost his ego, then he’ll become _more_ annoying.” Bella just smiled, but her eyes gave her away. Lynette looked back in horror.

    “No…it can't be. You just playing with me. If anything he's a Slytherin.”

    Bella continued smiling not giving her answer, but Lynette knew she was amused by her horror. To add more salt on the wound. She giggled. Never a good sign. Lynette collapsed on the wooden floors done with her life. He brother will now be even more unbearable when she meets him. _Poor Bella. She has to suffer through it the most._

    “Wait so…what house are you? I mean, you are wearing the robes so…”

    Bella casually pulled out her tie to show of the yellows, blacks, and greys. Pride for her house was definitely showing and oozing off of her. Lynette tries her best not to laugh at the way Bella puffed up her chest.

    “I am in the lovely house of Hufflepuff, and we are particularly good at finding our classes unlike our clueless brothers and sister houses.” She states proudly practically beaming at the “Very Potter Musical” reference she made.

    Lynette just stares dumbly before putting her hand to her mouth. Shoulders shaking and muffled giggles are heard. What took the cake, is when Bella leaned down to her sister (by only an inch is what Lynette would argue about) and poked her stomach. The annoying sound of cackles and shrieks could be heard all across town. Bella smiles. Who knew she could miss such an irritating noise. She checks her watch only to find that five minutes have passed and she better start heading to the station.

    “Um, I know we have only been together for a short time, but…I have to go. Lewis needs me at the school, and I promised him some sweets,” She says gently.

    Lynette’s laughter quites and she nods in understanding. They won't be that far away anyway. Besides, Lewis is just a kid, and who knows what could happen if we left him by himself. Merlin, he would destroy the world.

    “We could write to each other. To keep in touch I mean. I could give my address to my apartment.”

    “Apartment?!” Lynette signed as she gathered some sweet she thinks Lewis might like. “Do you know how shady it is here!”

    “Yes, Bella I do know-”

    “Lynette they could to eat you alive! My poor sister…all alone in an apartment.”

    “I'm not alone, Bella. Besides I don't sleep there all the time. I sometimes go to the Shrieking Shack where Snuffles stays and-”

    “SHRIEKING SHACK?!”

  _Oh boy, why me!_

    “And who is Snuffles? Is he a boy? How old is he? Has he hurt you? Why do you stay with such a man!”

    “Bella! Ew! No! Snuffles a is a…dog. A big black wolf like dog, but I swear he's harmless…to certain people. No, don't yell! He doesn't like bad people is what I mean. Really he's not that bad I swear.”

    Bella raises her eyebrow in suspicion. This Snuffles better not have done anything to Lynette or else, but she did say he was okay in a way. Bella took a deep breath to get all her worries, but some did stay.

    “Okay, just be carful. You never know what could happen. I just want you to be alright. I'll owl you tomorrow or tonight, so be ready okay?”

    "Yes mother- ow! I mean…yes Bella. I understand Bella- ow!”

    Bella huffed while turning her head to the side. Lynette sighed and bagged up all the sweets she could find that Lewis might like and offered it to Bella. Bella’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

    “No, I couldn't just get this for free. I have to pay you.”

    Lynette just smiled. Bella was just too good foamy world really.

    “No, you’re my sister. Why would I charge you? It would be rude of me to just find you and then charge you. Nope. Not going to happen. Mom would kill me if I did something like that.”

    Bella sighed in defeat. Once Lynette had her mind set on something, it was very difficult to get her out of it. Bella took the bag and hugged Lynette one last time before exiting the shop.

 

* * *

 

    Lynette finished packing the last shelf of sweets right when the seven o’clock bell rang. She hurriedly got her book bag and ran to the Shrieking Shack to tell Sirius about her day. The beginning of the day could be skipped, along with the encounter of Draco Malfoy, and her outburst on the Weasley Twins.

    She body buzzed in joy at the thought of meeting her sister. Bella looked so happy to see her, and apparently Lewis got another reason to boost his ego. Wait. They both are in Hogwarts houses which means they possess magic. This caused Lynette to pause in her tracks. Does that mean…she has magic too? She at first didn't think it was possible. Her having magic. Lynette scoffed. Impossible. She lived in the world where fantasy is just that. A fantasy. Not real.

    But, what if it was?

    Lynette shook these thoughts out of her head for the moment. Right now, her only concern is getting to Sirius before it becomes nightfall. Soon the Shrieking Shack comes to view, and Lynette picks up the pace. The door, never was locked, creaked loudly as she opened it. The shack shakes as she moves along the floor. Wood floors moaning enough to make Lynette fear for her safety. _Why did Sirius have to choose such an unstable place to live?_

    When she got to the master bedroom, it was very quiet. Lynette hoped he just went out to talk to Crookshanks and be back soon, but she knew that wasn't it. The clock tower from the village could be heard but only softly as it rang. Eight o’clock. Lynette sighed. She was too late. He had already gone to Hogwarts to get Scabbers. Of course she knew it wouldn't work. Had she been here earlier she might've told him or given him a heads up. Merlin, she even could’ve told him the password! _What was it again. Oh yeah! Fortuna Major!_

    All of Harry’s future problems could've been solved if she had just slipped to him the password to the Griffyndor common room. Lynette leaned her head on the wall as she sat down. Yeah, she could just see the letter Bella would send her once she learns who she's helping. Lynette sinked even lower to the floor until she was looking at the ceiling.

    Today may have turned out fine, but once the uproar of Hogwarts hits the village, she may never get any peaceful time alone to talk to Sirius. Lynette hugged her bag to her chest while she waited for Sirius to return drowning herself in her thoughts. She hugged the bag tighter

    _Idiot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man did I have fun writing Bella as a mom. She would definitely be the mom friend in her group of friends.   
> Yeah the reunion was short, but I tried my best. Also got some more clues to Lynette being magical. Yeah I know, how surprising. It's not like her siblings are magical, but eh she's not in Hogwarts, so she never really had the thought of "could I be magic?!" So yeah, leave kudo if you want, or comment. Hope you've enjoyed this story so far!


	6. Sweets Make Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and we get an inside look of Hogwarts from Lewis!
> 
> Lewis doesn't like sweets. He has a friend. Halloween gets ruined by a convicted murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i'm so sorry about not updating for a awhile. School's been a real rollercoaster for me. BUT! In apology, i decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others, so I hope you all enjoy!

If Lewis is being honest, Lynette was out to get him, or maybe she didn't know how terrifyingly deathly these sweets were. One exploded in his mouth, another turned his face  purple then  blue, and one of the chocolate frogs he ate he could’ve sworn was moving in his stomach. Now that Lewis is thinking about it, he doesn’t feel too good and wants to end his suffering. _Wow, I really need to tone down the dry humor. The sweets weren’t that bad...._

 

Try as he may, the convincing wasn’t working. The sweets made him sick (except for the extreme jelly beans. He forgot their name.) not to mention Bella is a blubbering mess all thanks to that encounter. He remembers her mumbling about a letter to owl. Maybe he should do that too. 

 

“Why the long face?”

 

Lewis turns around to find the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a boy who was a first year just like him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a short pointy nose.  The boy’s name was Jeremy Lykos, and Lewis’s first friend here at Hogwarts. Lucky for Lewis that they’re both in Griffyndor together, so he didn’t have to worry about meeting all new people and awkward conversations. Not that a group of new people really phased him at all. He could easily make friends, but there is always that little bit of fear of everybody ignoring him because he’s the new one in the group. 

 

Jeremy looked over at the mess of wrapper and chuckled.

 

“What, couldn’t handle a little bit of the Exploding Bonbons and Acid Pops?”

 

“And the Chocoballs and the Cockroach Clusters and the Bat’s Blood Soup and the Fizzing Whizzes. No, Jerry I couldn’t handle these  abnormal candies.” Lewis groaned right after because he could’ve sworn that chocolate frog was swimming in his stomach. Jeremy just kept that cheeky grin on his face amused at his friend’s suffering. 

 

“Yeah, it can be a little hard to get used to since you’re muggle-born and all right?”

 

Lewis blinked. Muggle-born...what did it mean? _Wait. What did Bella say we were? Half-blood? What did that mean again._ Lewis could just feel the annoyed and disappointed glare from Lynette. _‘He should know this,’_ she might say, ‘ _seriously Lewis. Muggle means non magic people. They even tell us in the movies.’_

 

Then someone was snapping in front of him. He jumped (only a little) and looked to see Jeremy still waiting for his answer. Bella said they were half-blood so no, not muggle. He let out a sigh. He’s got this. 

 

“No we’re actually Half-bloods my sister and I. We’ve just lived in a muggle neighborhood our whole lives.”

 

Jeremy’s concerned frown for his friend immediately changed to one of wonder and interest at the words of “muggle neighborhood”. Before Lewis could even blink, Jeremy grasped his arms pulling him close until their noses were touching. Excitement flowed from his eyes, and Lewis didn’t know if he should regret what he said or enjoy his friend’s fascination with muggles. 

 

“No way really?! What are they like? Are they tall or short? My uncle told me once that he saw one so small that he thought it was a house elf! What do their homes looks like? I heard they use this thing called electricity from my brother. It’s like lightning but not? Or is it? I don’t know but what about what they do for a living? I know they live without magic I can’t imagine what life would be like without those poor muggles I have so much respect for them being able to live a boring life.DomuggleshaveschoolIt’dbesocooliftheydidbutwhatwouldtheybeteachingthem.MybrothersaidthatmuggleslovechocolatewhichisgreatbecauseIlikechocolateandapparentlytheirjellybeansdonttrulydoeveryflavorwhichIdontunderstandwhyonlystopatthefoodflavorswhynotventuteoffinto _every_ flavor....”

 

During Jeremy’s rambling, he began to shake Lewis side to side in his excitement. Lewis was beginning to feel that chocolate frog slowly climbing up from his stomach to his throat. To stop the nauseous swaying, Lewis had to grab Jeremy’s hand that were gripping his arms and pull them off. 

 

“Well,” Lewis tried to act professional besides the small tinge of green appearing on his checks. “Muggles do have quite a boring life. They just stay in school for one third of their life, work in a boring office job, and be grandparents to their children who will go on the same cycle.”

 

“What about their houses!” Jeremy practically yelled out. Lewis winced at the loud noise. “Oops, sorry Lewis. It’s just that...the way that they live without the excitement of magic, beautiful creatures, and the sweets...it’s just so fascinating. I know some people feel bad for them to live such a boring life, but how they _live_ that life and what they do to make it inviting is just...wow...”

 

Lewis chuckled. He never did find his life to be that fascinating. Although, he remembers when Bella took World History, and how excited and gushy she got over people who were just trying to live their life all those years ago. Jeremy was right though. What muggles do to excite their life is pretty interesting now that he thinks about it. 

 

“Anyway...are you ready for the Halloween feast? I heard that there might be dancing skeletons! I wonder what the ceiling will look like. And the food! Wonder if they do pumpkin pie or roast chicken or candied apples or all of the foods!” 

 

Giddiness was vibrating off of Jeremy that it would be rude to even try and make him upset. Lewis did shudder at the thought of seeing anymore sweets again. He and Jeremy continued discussing what the feast would be like. Shouting ideas and expanding on others. Eventually, it was time to go in the dining hall. Neither boy could contain there glee as the walked to their house benches. 

 

In the crowd, Lewis saw Bella and called over to her. She jumped at the call of her name. When she saw it was Lewis, she calmly ended the conversation she had with some girl in her house. Lewis knew who she was but couldn’t remember the name. He’s pretty sure it started with a C. He knows that they are good friends, but he can definitely tell that there is something else going on between them. He’d have to remember to ask Bella when they were alone. 

 

“Hey Bella! Are you excited for the best feast ever?” Jeremy practically shouted. Bella winced at the loud noice but giggled at the boys excitement. She nodded her head. 

 

“Yep, I’m also starving to eat anything right now, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to my table.” She smiled and ruffled the kids hairs (much to the protest of said kids). Although before she left, she quickly tugged on Lewis’s sleeve. 

 

“After the feast, we need to talk,” she whispered. Lewis nodded his head, and Bella headed back to her table. 

 

“What was that about?” Jeremy asked leaning in too close for comfort if Lewis was being honest. Lewis just shrugged in response. 

 

“Merlin if I know.”

 

Jeremy gasped. Hands covered his mouth in shock of what Lewis said. Lewis on the other hand was confused. _Didn’t wizards say this all the time?_

 

“How could you say the Great Wizard Merlin’s name in vain! His name is not to be used in such a way! Is it because you lived with muggles that you don’t understand? He is too amazing to be used as a curse word!” He hissed absolutely livid that his own friend, his own kin (yes he is exaggerating) could say such a vile thing. 

 

“What’s the big deal? He’s...” _not real, fictionous, that crazy old dude in Disney...wow now I know how Lynette feels whenever I tell her that her fictional crushes aren’t real._ “...dead?”

 

“Oh so talking bad about the dead is ok? Lewis we literally have ghosts in this school. I’d advise not talking bad about them or any dead person.”

 

Lewis was silent for a bit lost in his thoughts. This whole living in a world that was once fictionous is going to be hard for him. 

 

* * *

 

The feast was nothing like the two first years could ever imagine. Varieties of dishes spread across the benches, drinks from sparkling cider to pumpkin juice (Lewis spit it out once the taste landed on his tongue), dessert was too good to just leave on the plates. In the end, Lewis felt bloated but satisfied. 

 

“Best...Halloween...ever,” he panted. His eyes began to droop as Jermey tried to pull Lewis off the bench. He just plopped down in the end dragging Jeremy down with him. The two groaned as they began feeling the aftermath of eating too much food. 

 

“Why don’t we just sleep here.” Jeremy stated more than asked, “I mean, going up those stairs is going to be a hassle. No one will notice. Also I’m too lazy to get up.”

 

Lewis laughed. “Me too buddy. Let’s just sleep here.”

 

“I think not.” Came a curt voice behind the boys. The two shrieked and turned to see Bella glowering down at them in that disapproved mother way. Lewis groaned. 

 

“Oh great she went into Mom Mode,” He mumbled. Jeremy looked at him confused. “Mom...Mode?”

 

“Lewis, do you know how _dirty_ these floors are? They’re filthy! Full of peoples dirt from their shoes! Dusty and crawling with bugs that you could accidentally swallow while sleeping! And inhaling such dust from this floor could make you sick! So no, Mr. I’m Too Lazy to Get My Fat Butt Off the Ground, you cannot sleep on this floor and that’s final!” 

 

Her glare pierced through the both of them to let them know that their childish dream was crushed and burned to the ground. Lewis is now questioning if Bella truly is a Hufflepuff or just cheated her way through. Both boys guiltily kept their heads down though not wanting to anger Bella in the slightest. Bella ended up dragging the two up to their dorm in a silent commanding manner, they never got to the dorm because a crowd of students blocked the way. 

 

Bella tensed as did Lewis, and the two exchanged glances. Jeremy became curious of the commotion and wanted to get a better look. Bella tried to pull him back, but he just avoided and slipped right through her fingers. During this, Dumbledore appeared and began investigating what had occurred

 

“This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!” She hissed, “But of course you were too busy stuffing your face and complaining about stairs to remember that we need to talk!” Bella took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I was going to tell you that you can sleep in my dorm because it safer there and I’d rather you not be sleeping on the floor. I don’t care what Dumbledore says he can go eat a-”

 

At that exact moment, Peeves the Poltergeist, decided to announce the attacker of the Gryffindor dorm’s door.

 

“Nasty temper he's go, that Sirius Black.”

 

And of course that's when people go crazy.

 

* * *

 

Miraculously, Bella finds a way to sneak Lewis and his friend in the Hufflepuff dorms. They were both sworn to secrecy to never reveal the location of the dorm. As the two slept in the common room, Bella was wondering if she could trust this friend of Lewis’s.

 

He seems very hyper whenever she sees him. He could accidentally spill a secret if he's too excited. Although, she's only seen him twice, and Lewis has been with him for months. Lewis was also good at finding people with good character. No matter how harshly he treats Lynette and vice versa, he has always respected her. It also seems that Lewis trusts this boy. He only gives off that comfortable and warming aura whenever he feels safe. The only other times he gives it off is when they're at Uncle Darnie’s house and with just her, Mom, and Lynette.

 

Bella yawns now becoming aware of her exhaustion and closes her eyes. Jeremy…that was his name right? If Lewis can trust him…then so can Bella.

 

* * *

 

 

Lynette woke up to the sound of stomping and harsh grumbles. She quickly rubbed her eyes and stood up just as the door was flown open. Sirius stood in the entrance huffing, fists clenched and shaking. She tenably reached over to touch his shoulder in hopes of maybe calming him down, but she never got to because he let out a frustrating cry and punched the wall to his right. Lynette flinched when the fist made contact with the wood, and the shack began to shake. once it stilled, she cautiously stepped over to where Sirius was.

 

She began to carefully reach for his hand in hopes that his anger would be lashed out at her. When her hand made contact with Sirius's, he tensed but grabbed onto her hand tightly. Lynette winced it the strength of the grab but didn't let that bother her.  _He's upset_ , she reminded her self,  _he just couldn't get in the door and end what should've been ended._

 

Lynette carefully brought him over to the dusty, worn out bed for him to sit on. He sat down body still trembling with anger, but not as much as it was before. She brought her head down to his shoulder and began to rub circles around his back like her mother would do whenever she was upset. Sirius's head was still drooped down, but his fast paced breathing began to slow down into calming manner.

 

They ended up staying like that the whole night. Eventually Lynette went to sleep at some point, but was too tired and too worried to care.

 

* * *

 

 

As Bella was enjoying her nice simple breakfast, millions of owls flew in with letters of concerned parents. Wait, scratch that, her lovely breakfast is ruined. Nothing like overly concerned parents asking if their  _poor Felicity_ was okay even if she wasn't in the Gryffindor house. Bella stabbed her eggs until they became too tiny to scoop.

 

Out of nowhere, an envelope flew right into her face. Now Bella had enough. All the talk about Sitius Black was really getting on her nerves. And it was only the morning! She angrily ripped the envelope off her face and noticed the letter was for her. bella recognized that handwriting anywhere. It was Lynette!

 

Bella quickly opened the envelope and read what was inside. Her smile dropped and all the noise around her became dull. She read the letter again and again and again. Hoping what she was reading wasn't what was written.

 

_"Hey Bella,_

_Listen, remember when I was trying to tell you about Snuffles. The dog that I take care of? Well, um, please don't be mad, but the dog is Padfoot. by Padfoot (if you are still confused) is Sirius Black."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN!!!!  
> How will Lewis react? Will we see more of their friends? Will Lynette get the guts and start magic? Who knows! find Out next on...SNUFFLES
> 
> (ok i'm sorry that was cheesy, but i didn't know what else to do)
> 
> [EDIT]: I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. I was typing it on my iPad and autocorrect is a meanie. If you find anymore, pls tell me in the comments below.


End file.
